1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transformer, and in particular to a transformer having a base.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transformer is a magnetic component usually used in electrical equipment. The voltage of the transformer may be adjusted to adapt to the electrical equipment according to the electromagnetic induction principle.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a perspective view of a transformer 1 of the prior art. The transformer 1 includes a winding stand 110, a plurality of windings 120, and a magnetic core 130. The windings 120 are wound on the winding stand 110. The conductive ends 121 of windings 120 are connected to the pins 112 on the base plate 111 of winding stand 110. The magnetic core 130 covers the winding stand 110 and the winding 120. The insulating tape 140 is located between the winding 120 and the magnetic core 130 and covers the winding 120. In FIG. 1, the distance between two adjacent pins 112 are very close, and the base plate 111 does not have any wire management. Thus, determining the corresponding connections between the conductive ends 121 and the pins 112 are very difficult, and the conductive ends 121 may be connected with each other by mistake.
Moreover, to satisfy the Safety regulation, the magnetic core 130 should be covered by a plurality of layers of the insulating tapes 150. However, winding the insulating tapes 150 to the magnetic core 130 is time-consuming, and thus the production efficiency of the transformer 1 will be decrease. Further, since the material of the insulating tape 150 is not solid, the transformer 1 may be damaged during transportation.